legend_of_the_avenge_landers_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Avenge Landers (Universe)
The Legend of the Avenge Landers (エイベンジ ランダーズの伝説, Eibenji Randāzu no Densetsu) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running American children's animated fantasy television web television franchise series developed by Lauren Faust for Hasbro and Eric Rogers of the Activision. The show follows in the world of Magic, a studious unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Spyro the Dragon, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor are new graduates at Avenge Landers Academy. Under the teachings of Princess Celestia, Master Eon, Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac, the four of them and their fellow classmates: Applejack, Rarity, Gill Grunt, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Trigger Happy, and Pinkie Pie, will travel on adventures and help others while working out problems that arise in their own friendships and learn what it means to be an Avenge Lander while fighting the evil Kaos and other villains of the world. "." :—About the Legend of the Avenge Landers Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Team Spyro ** Spyro ** Stealth Elf ** Gill Grunt ** Eruptor ** Trigger Happy ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie Supportives * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Daxter * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare Allies * Avenge Landers ** Hex *** Skull ** Chill ** Wind-Up ** Roller Brawl ** Food Fight ** Sprocket *** Giants **** Bouncer **** Crusher **** Eye-Brawl **** Hot Head **** Ninjini **** Swarm **** Thumpback **** Tree Rex *** Trap Team **** Blastermind **** Bushwhack **** Enigma **** Gearshift **** Gusto **** Head Rush **** Jawbreaker **** Ka-Boom **** Knight Light **** Knight Mare **** Krypt King **** Lob-Star **** Short Cut **** Snap Shot **** Thunderbolt **** Tuff Luck **** Wallop **** Wildfire *** SuperChargers **** Astroblast **** Dive-Clops **** Fiesta **** High Volt **** Nightfall **** Smash Hit **** Spitfire **** Splat **** Stormblade **** Thrillipede *** Senseis **** Air Strike **** Ambush **** Aurora **** Barbella **** Boom Bloom **** Buckshot **** Chain Reaction **** Chopscotch **** Ember **** Flare Wolf **** King Pen **** Mysticat **** Pit Boss **** Ro-Bow **** Starcast **** Tidepool **** Tri-Tip **** Wild Storm *** Imaginators **** Cy **** Bad Breath * Dragons ** King Warfang ** Cynder ** Spry ** Spike ** Ember ** Flashwing ** Dragon Sages *** Ignitus *** Aquarius *** Volteer *** Aeros *** Cyril *** Terrador * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * Crash Bandicoot ** Coco Bandicoot ** Crunch Bandicoot ** Aku Aku ** Polar ** Pura * Atlawas ** Kane * Manweersmalls ** Mole-Yair ** Exhumor * The Ancients ** Chronicler Anti-Heroes * Black Shadow * Gilda * Trixie * Discord * Spell Punks ** Spellslamzer * Hyenas * King Sombra * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Bad Juju * Blaster-Tron * Grave Clobber * Hood Sickle * Pain-Yatta * Tae Kwon Crow * Stygian * Tempest Shadow * Grubber * Fake Crash Villains * Malefor's Forces ** Malefor ** Apes *** Gaul *** Conductor * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Nightmare Moon * Kaos * Glumshanks * Kaossandra * Strykore * Storm King * The Darkness ** Apocalypse the Disaster * Diamond Dogs * Queen Chrysalis * Evil Arkeyan Robots ** Arkeyan King ** Arkeyan Conquertron * Garble * Noodles * Drill-X * Pipsqueak * Greebles * Baron von Shellshock * Fire Vipers * Mesmeralda * Lord Tirek * The Dazzlings ** Adagio Dazzle ** Aria Blaze ** Sonata Dusk * Doom Raiders ** Golden Queen ** Wolfgang ** Gulper ** Chompy Mage ** Chef Pepper Jack ** Dreamcatcher ** Dr. Krankcase ** Broccoli Guy ** Nightshade ** Luminous * Bomb Shell * Lord Stratosfear * Dragon Hunter * Dr. Neo Cortex ** Dr. Nitrus Brio ** Dr. N-Gin ** Uka Uka ** Tiny Tiger ** Dingodile ** Nina Cortex * Fisticuffs Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Spyro_Academy_Portrait.png|Spyro File:Twilight_Sparkle_Portrait.png|Twilight Sparkle Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:Malefor_Portrait.png|Malefor/Dark Master File:Storm_King_Portrait.png|Storm King Other featured characters Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Legend of the Avenge Landers Universe